seeking crystal telepathy
by Wease
Summary: the telepathic conversation between Crystal and Xav mentioned in seeking Crystal it was bugging me not knowing what was being said so I thought that i'd write it myself! please review I hope it's okay


_Cupcake, are you awake?_

_Well I am now. _I replied a little frustrated that Xav had woken me from my sleep.

_Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you! _

_Well there are worse ways to wake up so…. I forgive you._

_You bet there are, I mean it's not every day you get woken up by your outrageously good looking soulfinder is it?_

_Nope certainly not! How was your night?_

_Pretty bad I could hardly get to sleep on the hard 'mattress' they supply and my mind was buzzing from yesterday._

_Same my thoughts were all whirring around in my head it was such a lot to take in. I mean the day you find your soulfinder is always going to be eventful but this really takes the biscuit._

_Haha yeah I know. It was nice to ski again though, that run was one of the hardest I've ever done._

_It was hardly a run. More of a death trap. I thought you were going to be killed._

_Aw c'mon you know I'd never do that!_

_I do?_

_Sure. You said it yourself; I'm hell on skis!_

_Yeah but I thought I'd lose you on the very day I found you!_

_No never. I would not let that happen. I miss you so much. I know that we've only had each other a day but it seems like forever._

_Yeah I know I miss you too._

_It's pretty bad ass don't you think? Getting arrested and all._

_Yeah it is pretty bad ass though I would like a boyfriend without a criminal record!_

_Well we should hopefully be home soon we're just waiting for a bail. How are the girls doing?_

_They're fine. Still not remembering anything and I think that they're scared._

_Yeah I can imagine they are. I would be lost without you._

_I know I would be too. How are the guys?_

_They're alright… Zed is in a really bad place at the moment. He blames himself. Don't ask me how he does but he does and he is just asking for a fight. Yves is really struggling with his temper and last night he was having trouble getting his gift under control, in the end Vick put him to sleep to stop him burning the place to ashes! How is dad?_

_Well he and Karla have gone to be with Will at the hospital, I think that they're trying to get him transferred today. He is determined to get Karla back._

_Yeah he won't give up easily._

_But Xav_

_Yes cupcake_

_What if I can't do it?_

_Do what?_

_Get the girls' minds back to normal. I mean everyone is relying on me to have the magic key that will unlock the block on their minds. But what if I don't?_

_We all believe in you, I have all my faith in you. I really believe that you can do it. You have got to remember that your mind is so much more powerful than you have ever known._

_I know but still…_

_Well if you can't fix it then we will find someone who can._

_Okay. I'm going to try for the rest of my life if I can't._

_I know you will but I just have a feeling that you will be able to._

_I won't be able to do it without you though._

_I know I will be right there by your side, I promise._

_Good_

_Cupcake, please have faith in yourself you are so special and if you can't see that then I will have to persuade you_

_We wouldn't want that would we?_

_No you really wouldn't._

_Wait a second I hear something…_

_What is it?_

_Oh it's okay I think it's just Steve_

_Oh._

_Come on Xav you can't still be jealous of him._

_He kissed you!_

_Only as a favour. I thought we'd already been through this._

_Hmm… I'm still not convinced_

_Xav listen to me. I would so much rather have you than anyone else in the world, you mean so much more to me we make each other whole, I am not complete without you. How can you even think for a second that I would rather some movie star over the greatest person I have ever met!?_

_Okay you've convinced me._

_I set him up with Lily last night so you really have nothing to worry about! Anyway I'm sure I'm not the only girls you've kissed._

_Your right you're not but your kisses do more for me than anything else in the world. When I kiss you I feel on top of the world, I feel like I am complete, whole. Nothing else in the world matters when I'm kissing you._

_Good I'm glad to hear it. I have to go now because everyone has woken up and is starting to plan the day._

_Okay bye. Just one last thing I promised the guys that I would tell you to send their love to their girls. They wanted to say more but I didn't want to overload you or the girls._

_I love you Xav_

_I love you too Crystal, more than words can say. See you soon, hopefully!_


End file.
